Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of unmanned flying aircraft, in particular drones, such as copters or multicopters.
Description of the Related Art
Such flying aircrafts are known that have a camera and hence permit shots of items or people from the air, these being transmitted to an operator in parallel, so that the operator can inspect the surroundings. In this regard, the operator controls the flying aircraft to positions from which suitable shots can be recorded.
Further, flying aircrafts are also known that automatically follow objects, such as people or vehicles, and film them, e.g., when a sport is being undertaken, in order to be able to evaluate the film material later, for example. Sportsmen can optimize their movements as a result of the evaluation. In this regard, the flying aircraft tracks the sportsman automatically by virtue of the flying aircraft following a radio transmitter that the sportsman is wearing on his body.
However, further applications are conceivable in which a flying aircraft is automatically supposed to follow an object, such as a person or a vehicle, in order to, for example, assist police reconnaissance of a criminal act. In contrast to the sportsman, this object to be tracked has no radio transmitter on its body, however, which means that the known automatic tracking is not possible.
Range limitations of standard remote controls mean that it is moreover not absolutely possible to track an object to be tracked by manual control.
In particular, the freedom of action of the person controlling the flying aircraft is also severely restricted by the control, which means that parallel active tracking of people by the operator may not be possible while he is controlling the flying aircraft.